


The Sakura Trees Blossom

by Aya_Is_An_Otaku



Category: Original Work
Genre: Band life, F/M, School Life, School Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 10:32:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19828330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aya_Is_An_Otaku/pseuds/Aya_Is_An_Otaku
Summary: "I like you", words we wish to hear from Take, a transfer student who likes Hiyori but doesn't realize it so his friends, Chisato, Ayana, and Tatsuya have to show him.





	The Sakura Trees Blossom

(1st Person [Tatsuya])

As I look out into the window I remember the events that happened two years ago.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Take Takahashi I'm from Kyoto High School." He says in front of the classroom. The teacher points to the empty seat next to me.

"Please sit next to Tangu-Kun" He looks at me and then looks away. Does he look kind of...sad?

"Hi, I'm Tatsuya Tangu! Nice to meet you." I say with a smile. He looks at my bag and sees my keychain. 

"You watch FairyTail!!! I love that anime." I look at him in surprise. 'How does he know it's a very obscure anime and practically no one knows it. Is he an otaku?

"Ya...have you saw the newest episode? It was so good!" The teacher looks at us.

"I get that you guys are hitting it off great but its class so please be quiet." We look at each other, trying to contain our laughter as best as we can.

After class, I bring him to meet Chisato, Hiyori, and Ayana. When he sees Hiyori he looks at her and they lock eyes. Hiyori breaks it and they both blush profusely. 

"Hi..." My eyes widen, Hiyori never studders and she never studders...this girl will literally scream 'I love Newt' in the middle of the street. OMFG is it an OTP.

"Hello, I'm Yanase Chisato, nice to meet you." She smiles and then turns to Ayana

"Haro! I'm Ayana or Aya for short! I hope we can be friends, Takahashi-Senpai. She smiles and jumps up and down.

"So...basically we all have our own fandoms and we chill together. Hiyori likes Maze Runner...Aya and Chisato will read any shojou manga...and I like Boku no Pico..."I say with an embarrassed face. Ah...shit I screwed up I forgot that Chisato, Aya, and Hiyori were here.

"Sooooo...Tatsuya-Senpai we didn't know you watched yaoi hentai...mine explaining this to us" Aya says. Hiyori looks confused which is good. One less person knowing is good.

"Did I say that...I swore I said Boku No Hero Academia..." My face is filled with just sheer panic.

"Ya sure Tatsuya-Senpai. We've seen your search history~."Aya says with a look of mischief and little did I know I feel into her little trap.

"You saw that!" They started to burst out laughing.

"Ha ha ha... you fell for that. We never checked your search history. Oh my god this so funny!!!" At this point, Aya is just dying of laughter while I stand in utter shock. I swear I'll get them next time. 

"This so not funny. I swear I'm going to get you both back." After I said that they start to taunt me.

A/N- This is the first fanfic/novel so please give me tips and constructive criticism to help. Thank you.


End file.
